Adam Martin Deeks
by Hoosier65
Summary: During several episodes after Humbug comments were made about having kids including one in Rage that could easily mean Deeks has a kid someplace. This is my idea on how that could unfold
1. Chapter 1

**My thoughts on the look on Deeks face when Hetty asked if there was anything else she needed to know for the IA investigation. We begin on the plane ride home from Russia. Based on comments in several episodes that could lead one to believe Deeks has a kid someplace.**

SecNav, thru the Secretary of State, had managed to get Russia to allow him to send his G-5 to a small, out of the way strip to pick up Hetty and her team on the q.t. He considered it the trade for leaving Arkady. Once they were out of Russian air space and after all of them had slept a few hours (they found out the SecNav ate well when flying as well as some great Scotch) they all began rousing. Finally Deeks looked at Kensi who had been sleeping, leaning against his shoulder while their hands were clasped the whole time. He looked over at her and he got that "this is home" smile Thappa talked about. "We have to talk, but I'm only gonna get it out once so get Hetty here and then we can decide on including the team or not." Kensi looked at him and opened her mouth to speak but got "no, it's about the IA investigation and I need to lay it all out." Nodding her understanding she went to talk to Hetty. After a few minutes Hetty moved to the front of the cabin.

"Listen up everyone. Detective Deeks is under investigation from IA and he wants to talk to all of us about it. Please listen. Also remember he is one of mine and ours and I will protect him like a momma bear. I would hope you would feel the same."

Setting down she heard G say "So that's it. We knew something was up. What kind of crap are they throwing at you Deeks? Ok, the simple answer is become an agent and tell em to go to hell. You know how we feel about you."

Kensi and Deeks both smiled and as he stood up he patted her arm and leaned down and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Guys besides my little 'walk on the wild side' adventure in Afghanistan the one thing I haven't told Hetty or Kensi or anyone for that matter and is the only thing I can think of that they have on me. Hetty and Granger buried the Afghan thing after the translator agreed it was for the best. Any other incident would easily be proven a load of crap or an NCIS op and well out of their purview even if I am a cop." Taking a deep breath, looking at Kensi he went on "I'm sorry Kensi, but I saw no need to bring this up- -EVER. I have a son. (cut to looks of shock on everyone's face except Hetty who had a smile. Deeks noticed this quickly.) My 2nd year in law school I met and fell in love with Judy. She was my world. Looking back she was never what Kens is to me, but anyway, when we graduated and I took a job with the Public Defender's office she blew up. She was expecting me to get a job with a big firm and for big money. (This brought a chuckle and a 'she really had no clue' from Sam). "Anyway she bolted and I didn't hear from her till 4 years ago. She sent me a letter one day with a picture. This is your son Adam Martin. You will never meet or see him you son of a bitch. I found out later she married into big money 2 months after she split and her husband thinks the boy is his so that had to be an overnite thing. So much for true love. He tried to adopt him but I refused to sign off without meeting with the 3 of them. She wouldn't allow it. He looks a lot like me so she was afraid he would figure it out. I wanted some kind of visitation rights but she countered with no child support and no contact-ever. Against my better judgement I agreed. He was in a good place and I wasn't sure I wouldn't turn into my dad so I did it. I have come to grips with all that thanks to princess but can't do anything about the past. Anyway to go on, I found out much later that she had been seeing him for about 2 years. Anyway, that's my big, deep, dark secret and the only thing I can think of they have on me. He should be about 11 or 12 by now. She never gave me a birth date. Anything else is covered as part of 'actions necessary to maintain a cover' which we include in our after action reports for LAPD records in case in comes up at some future date. That includes any actions I have taken with NCIS as I also file reports with LAPD on my cases here. That's why my paperwork takes longer by the way Sam- -so my little walk on the wild side with the cleric is covered also. Besides even the translator agreed that was justified and for the greater good. I have no idea how this could cause IA interest but I got nada other ideas. As for becoming an agent, 1 thing at a time. I will not leave LAPD under a cloud of doubt or appear to turn chicken and run. I did nothing wrong and will clear my name. Then and only then would I look at becoming an agent and that is something Kensi will have to be on board with. The possibility of being separated would greaten yet staying at LAPD I should be up for promotion soon that would get me at a position where I could run a unit or a station." With that he sat down across the aisle from Kensi, putting his head in his hands and staring at the floor.

"Well said. Wouldn't expect anything else Shaggy" was heard from Sam who had a big grin on his face. Deeks just gave a knowing nod but Kensi had a strong feeling of pride as she thought _"wow, that's my guy. He wants to leave without a cloud. He wants to go out on his terms- -with honor and dignity. That means he's taking some pride in his work. Great-FINALLY-that is a struggle he battles each day cause of that bastard of a father of his. I hope to hell he isn't in this somehow._ She didn't know his dad was dead. It had never come up after he was shot in the convenience store.

Kensi started to move but Hetty motioned her to give him some space so Kensi changed tactics. "What is he talking about with the 'walk on the wild side' comment?"

Hetty asked her to the rear of the plane where she explained sharing the picture and Deeks reaction. "It was a calculated gamble on my part Ms. Blye. We needed a hook to get you and we got it. I would have protected him to the end if it had come up as a problem as it was my doing. We had direction to rescue you 'at any cost' and that was the cost. It haunts him to this day and is the reason he gave you the knife back. He saw a 3rd heart he was afraid of. It took him over a year to get past it and wait for you to shed your walls and for the record, I couldn't be happier for the 2 of you. I promise you we will get him thru this. I need you to remain positive and trusting and to convince him to sign the papers. He'll know what you mean."

 **So, decent plot? Do we forge on or dump this puppy? Fill in the blank below and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2-Reactions

**Onward, do we expect something bad to happen? Deeks has dropped the bomb, now how does everyone react, especially a certain brunette.**

With that Kensi said thank you for the information and went back to Deeks. Kneeling in the aisle beside him she said "Shaggy, I said all in and I meant it. We face this together, see it thru and then you sign the papers. You broke down my walls and wormed your way deep into my heart and soul. I will not leave you period. When we get back we need chapter and verse on this woman so we can start digging. You have a whole office that will walk thru fire for you and it starts now. But understand this, no more secrets. Not like this-what happened to me over there and you with Siderov we can talk about or not but this could affect us in the future so please-no more bombshells-drop em all now. Anymore bombshells and I may have to think about this relationship. I do not want secrets between us like this. Individually we may be broken, but together we work. What broke us can be off limits or not but nothing else. Are we absolutely clear?"

Looking up at her she saw a tear in his eye. She simply stepped past him, sat down, put an arm around him and gave him a kiss. Then she took his hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder. No words were spoken but all was said just the same. Deeks leaned back and let out the breath he had been holding in what seemed like forever. He was saved. She still wanted to be all in. Shortly he felt 2 hands on his shoulder. Sam and G had sat behind him and the look they gave him was all he needed to know. They were ready to go to war. No one had ever been willing to do that for him before and Deeks was flooded with emotion. Now he had the whole team behind him and he was amazed. Finally he whispered hesitantly "am I really worth it Kens? And for the record I swear no more skeletons. Anything else they have I am clueless about."

Before she could answer Sam leaned between the seats and said "you damn betcha you are. We will handle this. You dealt with Siderov for me, Romania and Russia for G and the lasers and God knows what else for Kensi but most importantly her Twinkie habit so now we deal with this for you. Finally it's our chance to repay you so sleep my friend, you earned it 10 times over." Kensi and Deeks looked at each other as they realized Sam and G had heard their entire discussion. The look they shared was one of relief. While Sam and G saw that reaction, what they didn't see, except for Kensi was the tear running down Deeks cheek as he realized just maybe he had found a place where they thought he was good enough to be part of them. Kensi just squeezed his hand to let him know. _Maybe I aughta sign those papers, seems like I finally have a home and family._

The agents were given a 3 day weekend to catch up on sleep and deal with jetlag with the understanding that Deeks tells em everything Monday, specifically about Judy Martz and their relationship so they had a jumping off spot to start digging. Kensi and Deeks spent it together-surfing, long walks and talking about what has been and what they wanted for a future for the first time getting into the core of their relationship and where they wanted it to go. It was their first serious discussion regarding what they wanted-house on the beach, kids, etc. were all discussed as were many other things. No agreements were cast in stone but Deeks felt good because Kensi admitted that she wouldn't be against children someday and the mentoring program would a be good start for them both. She could participate in that and it would show the young man a positive home situation. That was the first step on the road to the deeper relationship they both agreed they wanted. At the same time Kensi sensed that this whole thing was taking a toll on Deeks. Taking a chance she broached the topic of his son "have you ever thought about him or tried to meet him?" She hoped by talking about it some of the tension would go away.

"Wow, subject change. Ok-a-yea I only found out about him 4 years ago and tried but couldn't locate her or him as I never knew the name of the man she was seeing and presumably married. The divorce papers also specified no contact, no visitation and no child support so I couldn't obviously look for her. Maybe someday but I'm bettin she told him the other guy is Adam's dad so I would be in a no win by confronting him." Kensi could only grip his had a little tighter as she realized Deeks had essentially 'lost' his son. That hurt had to run deep. He went on "I have worked so hard to block all of that out of my mind I'm honestly not sure I could recognize a picture of her or even describe her. Those last couple years of law school and the time right after are pretty much a blank. The only way I could deal with it was to force myself to forget everything."

 _And people don't think he's strong she thought to herself._

NCIS LA OFFICE OF SPECIAL PROJECTS-3 DAYS LATER

After talking with Det. Deeks, the 3 agents and Hetty separated to start hunting. G asked about friends in common he could contact, Sam said he was headed to UCLA to find her records and hopefully a name of a roommate or friend to follow up on and Kensi went to work with the wonder twins helping to scan records, files, anything they thought might help. Hitting the speed dial button on her phone Hetty spoke "my office please Ms. Jones. I have a project for you." Shortly after that Nell arrived at Hettys desk and took a seat as Hetty motioned her to sit. Handing her a file marked confidential, with no name or case # on the tab. She went on "this is on the q.t.- -our eyes only. Please find this woman and tell me everything about her from birth to now. Chapter, verse, shoe size- -everything- -and again I stress keep it between us." Opening the file Nell looked at one sheet of paper with only this typed on it- -Judy Martz, 8-9-74, 354-99-2999 born USA. "Thank you Nell." Nell knew that was the dismissal sign and went back to her station to begin digging. She had a nagging feeling it had something to do with Deeks and IA. She would talk to Eric about it later on her own version of down low. They both owed the shaggy detective and this was a way they could pay him back for his friendship and for his support of Nell in the field.

 **So interesting or not? Let me hear from you. This is a little different kind of a story and the ending is going to follow that same line. I've got 6+ chapters worked out let me know if you want to see em.**


	3. Chapter 3-The Shooting

**Ok, we know the issues now. How do we solve them? Of course, we go surfing!**

The next day Deeks went surfing early with the understanding Kensi and Monty would join him after her run. Monty thoroughly enjoyed running with Kensi because it always ended in him getting a treat at one of her 3 donut shops. The 3 of them spent the morning and early afternoon laying around the beach, fish tacos (no bun for Monty) at the little food shack they loved and then they headed back so Kensi could get ready for the doctor and her dinner. As she left to see the doc and her mom she planted a kiss on his lips and said "it might be kinda late. Mom and I do tend to go on and on. I will miss my boys but you have each other so enjoy your 'men's night out'. If your asleep when I get home I'll wake you big boy" and she was laughing her scary laugh as she left.

9 hours later (almost midnight) Kensi pulled up at home and parked. When she looked up the light was on and the door open. She looked around and saw nothing suspicious and then sprinted to the open door. Pausing to catch her breath and prepare to breach, she drew her gun and spun around thru the door while taking in the room at the same time.

What she saw was Deeks face down in the middle of the floor, Monty lying beside him. Monty raised his head and whimpered when he heard Kensi scream and then he put his head back down. Looking quickly she saw blood matted on Monty. She wasn't sure if it was his or Deeks. Then getting to Deeks she gasped. Pulling her phone she hit her agent in distress code. That would alert the team and they would track on her signal. Immediately Nell called and Kensi screamed "Deeks shot, ambulance now, critical. Hurry!" Then she tried to stop the bleeding. She identified 3 wounds. 1 in the shoulder, 1 in the leg and one on the side of his chest. His weapon lay beside him and she verified 2 rounds missing. The chest wound worried her, his breathing was shallow and labored. Either the bullet punctured the lung or hit a rib that did. She did what she could for him all the time talking to him. "It's gonna be ok babe hang in there I'm here. The EMT's, Sam and Callen came flying in almost at the same time. She recapped his wounds, her thoughts and what she did for him. Telling G and Sam he got off 2 shots, they started checking for blood splatter heading out the door. Kensi called Sam over and said, "please stay with him. You know more about medical stuff than I do. I gotta get Monty to the vet. Deeks will be crushed if that dog dies. As Sam nodded Kensi patted Deeks shoulder and said "don't you dare leave me" and she swept up Monty.

Before she could leave one of Deeks eyes opened and he whispered "it hurts Kens" and then he closed his eyes. As a tear started to fall, Kensi began to run to her car, putting Monty in the back and headed for the 24 hour emergency vet 3 blocks away. Her thoughts were jumbled and clouded by a rage she wasn't sure she had ever felt. She realized just how deep that Shaggy, the aggravating goof ball had wormed his way into her very soul. As angry as she was it also gave her a good feeling knowing that the walls were down and she could be and feel 'normal'-no more standoffishness or keeping emotions in check. That man has given me a new lease on life. Someone is gonna hurt before this is over and then she was racing into the vet with a bleeding Monty in her arms. She was screaming "he can't lose this mutt, you have to make him well now please get people out here.

The next day near noon, while Kensi was camped at the hospital waiting for anything on Deeks as the last update was 6 hours ago (4 hours after they brought him in) Hetty was on the phone with Lt. Bates filling him in on what had happened. "Anything you need Henrietta, he's still one of mine too although I don't know for how much longer."

"Thank you Roger. It's nice to know some people at LAPD appreciate him. I also am wondering what you know about this IA investigation. Where it stands, what are they looking for?"

After what seemed like a 10 minute silence Bates intoned "what the hell are you talking about. IA is looking into Deeks? That's absurd. He may not be universally loved around here but he has a reputation as a clean cop whose cases come in clean and get convictions. Can you give me a name or something?"

"The only name I have is Det. Riviera, she was caught tailing Kensi" was the little ninja's response.

"Her? Ooh boy, she as a rep for trying to trash good cops, seems to be jealous of all of em BUT someone had to make a complaint. Give me a few days and I'll have chapter and verse for you" and with that he hung up.

3 DAYS LATER

Kensi had been at home or the hospital the last 3 days but today she had to go by OPS to clear emails, fill out her reports on the shooting etc. As she walked into the bullpen Sam and G both stood and silently gave her a hug. Sam whispered "anything Kensi-anything at all. Shaggy has earned anything I have to do to help him." Kensi smiled for the first time since the shooting even if it didn't reach her eyes.

Settling in she announced "he will live. Maximum of a week is what they plan on keeping him in a coma. It all depends on how the lung reacts and heals and his general progress. They are trying to keep the stress level on the body low while it heals. They also mentioned malnourishment and some low blood cell readings as something they are watching. The lung was patched up, re-inflated and he was taken off the ventilator late last night. The shoulder and leg are healing nicely with no signs of infection. If they are still good tonight, they take one IV out. (He had 3-antibiotic, saline and nutrition) and possibly the saline one also. His BP has gotten back to almost normal and his heart is sounding strong." Then she put her head on the desk, silently thanking whoever looks out for the good guys. "Mom is gonna spend a couple days watching him. I have stuff to do here and at my place. His is a crime scene and a mess. Not going back there so gotta clean mine up a little and get it ready for him. Finally I haven't stopped in to see how Monty is doing. Poor little guy's gotta feel deserted. I need work to keep my mind off it till he wakes up. I will spend time with him in the evenings before going home. Makes for long days but I'm taking care of myself best I can- - - before you ask Sam."

 **Next Granger proves to be an ass**


	4. Chapter 4-The Rest of the Story

**Ok, so we have a little friction from our favorite ogre. Let's see what the team does about it. I'm thinking this will be a shorter story. Don't want to drag it out just to drag it. Not quite sure how it will end so if you have any ideas I can play with ship em out. See more detail at end of chapter.**

At that point Hetty walked in and offered "that is all good news Ms. Blye. Give my best to him when he wakes up. We will all go by and see him then. Now I have a question for you- -did Det. Riviera serve a search warrant on you for his weapons? According to Bates there is something else going on."

After pausing a moment to think, "oh wow, yea, I forgot all about that with the going back and forth. Yes I gave her his 2 back up 9's and an old 38 revolver I don't think has been cleaned in 7 years, let alone fired. She didn't want his primary or his knives. His primary is at the bottom of Siderov's pool anyway. She also said at some point they may want to test my weapons also. I told her that would take a federal warrant, not some chicken shit IA witch hunt if she even wanted to know how many weapons I had at home and/or at Marty's. Why?"

"I'm not sure but Lt. Bates advised it has something to do with the IA investigation. There are 2 major charges, 1 relating to his son that he told us about and one regarding his weapon. I suggest you go thru his papers and try to find anything that might help." And with that Hetty walked away, hands clasped behind her back and head down.

Meeting Granger at her desk he barked "are we gonna try and save his ass or cut him loose? Sounds like he's in pretty deep and he is only an LAPD officer after all, not an NCIS agent."

"Until I have all the facts and possibly the chance to talk to him face to face, he is still one of us. Even if we 'cut him loose' as you so crudely put it he will still be one of us until we are 100% sure one way or the other of the situation and we fight for our people or at least I do. I do not cut and run under pressure like some people Asst. Director." And then she just sat there giving him the Gorgon stare from hell.

"You may not have a choice after the Director reads my report" snarled Owen and then he stomped off leaving Hetty glaring at him.

"Oh bugger- - -it is so on Asst. Director, it is SO on."

The next few days were spent trying to find out more about the charges-what was the charge relating to his son and why did they want his guns? Kensi was running around checking on Marty and trying to get some work done and checking in with Monty who was recovering nicely. Her mom had stepped in like a true mom. Kensi found out she had liked Marty from the first time she met him and confessed to Kensi that she saw the love in both their eyes. She was just waiting for them to step back and quit being stubborn. This caused Kensi to both smile and feel a pang of sorrow as she knew they had wasted 2 years doing their version of the 'chicken dance' around each other.

Suddenly the got an air horn sounded followed by "all agents on deck we found something" from Eric. As everyone, Owen and Hetty included gathered in the bull pen, Hetty nodded to Eric who pulled some files up on the big screen "first of all do not ask how I got this information. Now it would appear that in Deeks 2nd year as a cop, when he was still in a patrol car, there was a shootout with members of the Latin Lords gang who were then major players in drugs and gun running in LA and on the whole West Coast before they were decimated by LAPD and DEA. That's where Deeks came on the undercover unit's radar and 'Shaggy' was born. Anyway, during that shootout a civilian was killed. The reason they took Deeks backups was to test for a ballistics match to the bullet that killed the civilian who was a 22 year old grad student at UCLA. The papers I have put up confirm that it is a match so they are charging Deeks with 'careless discharge of a weapon resulting in the accidental death of a civilian-aka manslaughter as there is no premeditation."

The room went stone cold quiet as they all absorbed what they just heard. Finally Sam looked around and said "no way in hell. The Deeks I know would never risk a shot that might injure a civilian. He handles a weapon as well as anyone and way better than most."

Granger growled "yea but did he have that ability in his 2nd year on the job? We need to face facts. We may have to cut our ties with the detective. I have to report this to the Director at once."

"The hell you will" piped up Hetty. MY people, MY call on 'cutting our ties' and calling Leon. Nothing will be done until I can talk to MY detective." Hetty was in protective mode and all the agents smiled and looked at each other thinking _when will he learn not to cross swords with her?"_

"Do you really think he would do that Granger" snarled Kensi. After all he has done and meant to this team, doesn't he deserve a little trust and faith- -not to mention the same loyalty he has shown us on multiple occasions?" She was moving toward him and had that I'm gonna hurt you look on her face but G intercepted her and made eye contact. That said all that was necessary. She took a step back and said "I reserve the right at a future date Callen, but I get it."

"He went off the res in Afghanistan, what's to say he didn't in the shootout" was all they heard as Granger glared at Hetty and stomped out.

Kensi spun on Hetty with tears forming. Sam put a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was not alone and to take it easy. "I won't believe it till Deeks himself confesses it. He is the only one besides Hetty who was convinced I didn't kill my dad's unit and I owe him that much trust and so much more so what do we do Hetty? You won't make that call without telling me will you Hetty- -PLEASE?" The look in Kensi's eyes and the emotion in her voice almost broke everyone in the room."

 **We shall see shortly how Marty is. And if you haven't figured it out, this is my idea of Deeks backstory. The IA thing is obviously a springboard to look at his past. I have taken comments from all the shows, added a few characters and some of my ideas, thoughts to build his history so to speak. Not gonna be a shootout at the OK corral or see how much we can pile on Deeks to put him in the hospital. Might be a punch or two though, you never know but for sure some humor. Anyway as this goes on let me know how plausible this is and thanks for reading-lotta views for 3 chapters and a guy with 2 left thumbs. Lol**


	5. Chapter 5-Blye vs Riviera

"I won't be making that call anytime soon Ms. Blye that I promise. And even if I have to it won't change anything. He is still one of us and we will protect him. Now have you found anything at his place that can help us or shed some light on any of this" questioned Hetty.

"All his papers are in a lock box. He and I have talked about putting each other on all our accounts and lock boxes etc. but just haven't gotten around to it. Been a little busy chasing oil tankers lately. Anything you can do to-a-um expedite things?"

"That may be difficult Ms. Blye as normally the only way that happens is in death. I will talk with some people and see what I can do."

That brought a short lived smile from the others then Sam added "does he have a next of kin or someone he would put on his accounts and papers in case something happened? Maybe an executor of his will or an attorney who handled his will? Something like that?"

"Nothing he has mentioned. I know Steve Michaels is a good friend from college and a lawyer but he is out of town. That would be my guess. I will contact his office but without Steve, not sure we can get anything that way or even get any answers. We have all this stuff on the to do list. Just need to find time. No one can do anything till he wakes up and that includes IA. I just hope they aren't setting on him now, otherwise we won't be able to talk to him. Hetty can you line up a lawyer we can trust just in case till he is awake? I do have a call into Steve but as I said he is out of town. He is in Europe right now and due home this weekend. If he can't help me then we need Deeks to fill in the blanks." As she finished Kensi's phone rang. After a series of grunts, short answers and an "I'll get back to ya" she went on "It was Detective Riviera. She wants to meet with me. Not sure I want to get near her let alone trust myself to be in a room with her and no one else."

G piped up after being silent all this time, "first and foremost I smell a rat. I don't think Deeks is capable of taking a wild shot. Controlling and being aware of your field of fire not something you 'learn' you either know it or don't. Now, I think you need to take the meet. We may learn something. You just have to promise you won't hurt her. At this point for all we know is she is just doing her job. Why don't you go thru Bates and meet in his office? Tell him straight up you need someone to preserve the peace so to speak and wear you com unit so we can tape the conversation just in case ok?" That was said with a knowing smile.

After Kensi walked out, Sam looked at G and said "you're worried to huh?" He got a nod in return.

The next day Kensi walked in to Bates office seeing Riviera was already there along with Bates. He was obviously pissed. He was red faced and had an angry look. "I fail to see why I have to meet you here agent Blye. What has Bates got to do with this?"

"That's Lieutenant Bates _detective_ and the answer is simple I am Deeks C.O. I will damn well be kept in the loop on anything involving my men which has not been the case so far for which I blame you. You know better detective, or you should anyway. Now get on with your questioning. Agent Blye if you have any questions at any time about process, procedure or anything else including concerns-ask. Don't just feel obligated to answer as they have no reason to force you. At this time you are not a material witness to anything." Kensi nodded.

Riviera then spoke "Ms. Blye"- -"excuse me, I prefer agent Blye at this point" she interjected. Nodding Riviera went on "AGENT Blye, did you turn over any and all weapons of Detective Deeks?"

"Except his primary which he has only carried about a year. The warrant said 'guns in his possession for more than 5 years and not his primary."

"True, where is his primary?"

"Last thing we knew it was at the bottom of a swimming pool as a result of a case we were working on. I assume our crime tech's took it and logged it or destroyed it as it was there for at least 48 hours therefore not to be trusted as a weapon in the future. His assault weapon and sniper rifle are kept at NCIS and used only on rare occasions and then only for potentially dangerous situations or major breaches."

"I would like ballistics on both those weapons please. I want them delivered to my office."

"Contact Hetty Lange. Ballistics on all our weapons are on file but I am not authorized to release them. Nor would I if I could. They can and will be provided upon presentation of proper documentation. But he has only been authorized to use them for 3 years which is outside your 5 year rule."

Riviera went on "How does it feel to be 'knockin' boots' with a murderer AGENT Blye? Is it just a fling or do you really think someone like that could be serious? I mean you 2 are the poster people for Beauty and the Really Ugly Beast."

"Detective Riviera, you are way out of line" growled Kensi and Bates at the same time. At the same time Kensi got up and started walking towards the seated detective."

"Martin Deeks is one of the most honorable, kind, caring men on this planet. His integrity and loyalty are beyond question." This was said while Kensi stood up and moved towards the detective. Now she had her hands on the armrests on either side of the detective and her nose about ½ inch from Riviera's. She then went on "know this DETECTIVE all of us on his team at NCIS are on his side and we will find out what's going on. I hope you get in our way at some point because I will take great pleasure in knockin' you on your rather large ass.- - -Oh- -and for the record, you should hope you find someone to 'knock your boots' (big air quotes and a humongous grin on her face) like Deeks does." Kensi rose and stomped out as Bates started laughing so hard he had tears forming.

"Detective, that woman's nickname is Bad Ass. Do not mess with her. They will never find your body. Now leave my office quickly before I smack you myself."

By the time Kensi got back to the Mission Sam, G and Hetty were all standing in the bullpen waiting on her. Sam had a huge grin and said "so we can't let you go anywhere alone. What the hell did I tell you about playing well with others?" This had them all laughing.

"Bates called, huh?"

"Yes Ms. Blye and he told me all about your discussion. Most of which was X rated and all of which we heard also. I have sent the ballistics they asked for but I am curious as to why. Did she give you any clues or just call him a murderer?"

Kensi just shook her head. She sat down as she felt weak in the knees. "When was the last time you had a decent meal Kens? Not Twinkies, donuts and coffee." This was from Sam. After she answered he went on "you are coming over to our place tonight with G and Joelle and we are all going to make damn sure you get a decent meal. Now, short term eat this protein bar. It will get you thru the day. Are you still going back and forth to the hospital and spending evenings there plus checking on Monty?"

Kensi smiled saying "that sounds good. I have been spending evenings there and falling asleep. Then I wake up and go home and toss and turn. That man is so far under my skin it scares me sometimes guys. Me- -the first date wonder and the no more dates queen." Sam and G simply smiled knowingly. They were both thrilled with the way things had turned out for the junior members of the team but would never admit it. Before they could voice their thoughts Kensi's phone rang. "Mom, what is it? Is he ok?"

 **And the answer is-we doing ok here?**


	6. Chapter 6-He Wakes Up

**Maybe we get some answers now**

"Kensi, he is awake and wants to see you right now!" This was heard by all the agents and Hetty as her mom had screamed it so loud.

"I'll drive you ride Kensi, Hetty you and G ride in Kensi's car." And they were out the door.

When they all filed into Deeks room Julia was laughing and saying "yes she really did dress up like a princess one time. I'll get you the pictures."

"Mom, time out-no pics you hear" and then she was beside Marty hand in hand and talking quietly in his ear. Kensi then just stood there smiling at him with a hand on his shoulder

A huge grin broke out as he grabbed at her hand and offered "same here princess."

"Ms. Blye I understand the situation but it is critical we get some answers quickly. With him awake we need to move fast. They will not wait long 'to slap the cuffs on' so to speak." Then looking at Marty she said "we need to get you caught up with what we know, where we are to date and find out what you can tell us."

1 hour later Hetty had recapped all they knew including that Nell's search for Judy Martz came up empty but they were monitoring all air, rail and bus terminals watching for her. She ended by saying "we need 3 things from you quickly. 1-divorce papers, access to your lock box, and 2-chain of custody on the two 9's they took from you and 3 the name of your attorney."

Thinking for a few minutes Deeks then went on "first-Kensi my attorney is Steve Michaels. I'm sure you guessed that. He is out of town or we would not be having this discussion. Go see him. The power of attorney giving you access to all my accounts, lock box, naming you next of kin-everything is done, signed and is waiting to be signed by you then he will notarize and file the necessary papers. He came by on his way out of town and I signed it. You will then be on all my accounts, be next of kin on everything including retirement stuff, life insurance-all of it. He has the originals of the divorce papers that we both signed. There are copies in my lock box. Key in my NCIS desk-center drawer-box is at the Broad Street Branch of L.A. Federal. Finally, as far as the 9's go, LAPD has that record. If you know the right people and get permission you can have the pick of weapons scheduled for destruction. You sign for them, the sale is turned in and licenses issued. That's where I got mine. See Bates, he can point you to the guy that has the records and log. Until then I had no backups except an old 38 revolver. My copies of the papers clear any alimony or child support issues and show ownership of the 38. Those ballistics are on file so if they didn't want it they don't need it. The papers are iron clad. I know cause I drew em up at her demand.

Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh, none bigger than Kensi's as Hetty said "now so as to not have to watch a painful display of PDA may I suggest we all take leave of these 2. Julia, please join us. I will buy dinner for the 4 of us. We all would like to hear some stories about Kensi's early days." That brought a chuckle from almost everyone.

"Mom, if you ever hope to hold your grandchildren you will be VERY careful about what you say." That brought the house down.

"Marty she said you guys would have grandchildren. Don't let her forget it" and Julia was out the door laughing as she went.

"Kensi, take care of that man. Tomorrow we shake the trees for Judy Martz" this from G as he gave her a hug and looking at Deeks went on "we got it Shaggy, you get better and we'll do the heavy lifting. Everyone in the OPS center at 9 am sharp." With that they all took a second to whisper something private in Deeks ear and then headed out. Once they were gone Kensi looked at him, about 4 emotions running thru her body as she was watching him digest what they had said to him.

"Ok, first why didn't you tell me about the power of attorney and everything? It would have come in handy on this. Then why on all your stuff and finally, why the hell is she after you now?" As she said this she sat on the bed beside him and put a hand on each cheek. Looking at him with tears she added "don't ever get shot again, you hear me? I'm the only one allowed to hurt you." She then bent over and planted one squarely on his lips, her tongue searching his mouth with pent up urgency. Pulling back she added "but be real careful about any future references to kids." Deeks just grinned up at her.

Finally he offered "It was supposed to be a surprise. I was gonna tell you about it at a family cookout with your mom and Mike. We were planning it to get the whole family together at once and give me a chance to get to know Mike and the kids. They were all gonna be witnesses and then I would get Julia a set of all the papers in order to have an extra set not in our possession." Then he added very quietly "and I was gonna offer you a ring."

"What did you say?" She snapped her head around to look him in the eyes.

"Uh, yea, ok can we table that for now and just hold each other for a while? I have missed you and I feel like crap babe."

"No why would you table it now, if you were planning something?"

"So you did hear what I said. Well I just need to know that you're still in this with me now and will be after this is over and more importantly I wanta get thru this IA thing. If I go to prison it wouldn't be fair to you and I would expect you to move on."

Fighting the urge to explode and smack him she said "Martin Andrew Deeks, we will get thru this and you will be found innocent because you are. No one believes you did this. We will solve this puzzle and then we can move forward. Oh and for the record when you do get around to it, the answer is you damn betcha. And I would visit you in prison if I have to so there. You are stuck with me. That's what all in means." Then she stuck her tongue out just before putting her head on his shoulder, hugging him the best she could as the tears flowed.

30 minutes later the doc walked in startling both of them. "A, well-ahem, I don't mean to interfere but I need to speak to the patient."

"She stays doc so speak. You got me."

"I am Doctor Calendar." Then as he proceeded to check the monitors and Deeks BP and pulse he went on "ok, detective, if all goes well you can go home in 24 to 36 hours but I want someone around in case you need some help. You might find yourself short of breath and/or light headed until the lung regains full function. There is a minimal possibility of fainting. No heavy lifting, working out or exertion. Let your body put itself back together. It will tell you when to start the heavy lifting. You should be able to go to the office tomorrow as long as you stay at your desk but ½ days only the first 7 to 10 days. Yes I am familiar with what you do. Miss Lange is a longtime friend. I handle all her 'special' cases meaning people in her employ that she truly cares about. You will live to take bad guys down again soon and thank you both for what you do." Then he got up and left. Kensi and Deeks just looked at each other and then broke out in a fit of laughter.

As he left Kensi yelled at him "I got him doc. I will make sure he is a good boy or I'll spank him." Finally, between tears and holding her ribs Kensi gasped "we should have expected as much" and leaned down to just hold on to him as both continued to laugh, especially with Kensi's last outburst. They fell asleep wrapped around each other. Both had very large smiles on their face. They could face anything now.

 **Ok, now we have some serious information. The troops now need to solve this puzzle. Hope you are enjoying this dive into Deeks backstory.**


	7. Chapter 7-Meet Jumbo Marks

**Ok, next Marty starts making a difference-we've got a lot of things to sort out.**

2 days later and moving a little slow, Deeks and Kensi entered the bull pen. Deeks made it to his desk and plopped down. "Wow, doc was right. That little bit tired me out."

Looking at Kensi, the 2 senior agents had that _should he be here_ look?

"Yes, he is cleared for desk work ½ days only so he can do research while we go chase em down. He's doing fine. Besides we will go nuts with him buggin' us all with texts asking about the status of the case if he is left at home. Oh and really good news. We pick up Monty tonight after work. He's kinda in the same boat as Deeks except he's cute, lovable AND Monty's housebroken." That earned chuckles from the 2 senior agents.

"Nice partner, hit a man while he's down. We all know Monty's the catch and I'm his wingman. Seems to have worked out really well though" as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Just then Nell let loose from the top of the stairs. "Get up here now. We have information."

The 4 agents stood up and 3 moved quickly up the stairs. At the top, Kensi looked back and waited. "Sorry partner, got ahead of myself."

"No problem princess. I got it" and they walked into OPS together.

When they all walked inside Eric and Nell both greeted Deeks followed by G saying "What's up? You have a new case for us?"

"Yes and no. This is about Deeks. As you know his lawyer had a break in and everything in Marty's file was taken. When Kensi went to the bank with the new P.A. we drew up here and you signed. Your lock box held no divorce papers and no receipts for your guns. Everything else seemed to be there. Grabbing her gear, Kensi then dusted for prints and we got 3 sets. Hers of course, the bank employee and finally this woman. She signed in as Judy Deeks. Recognize her?" On the screen was a driver's license under the name of Judy Lindsey. _Oh yea-shit-did she look familiar_ Deeks thought to himself _._ They were looking at a striking blond-blue eyes and the look of a surfer. Deeks turned away from the screen, a look of horror on his face. Kensi moved in front of him, hands on his biceps and looked in his eyes.

"My ex" he managed to blurt out as he hung his head. Sam and G were watching what Kensi did next very closely. She was the only one that could get him back so to speak.

"It's ok Marty. We're here, look at me. It's gonna be all right. I get it. Some place deep inside it still hurts. You haven't gotten any closure. I get that. I felt the same way till I saw him in Afghanistan. I got my closure there along with the hell of captivity. That's why I can be sure how I feel about you now. We WILL get thru this together. Promise." Risking trouble he took her hand in both his and just stared into her eyes. The love they both saw was palpable. Finally she smiled that special smile and he just knew all would be well _._ The 2 senior agents also gave a quick sigh of relief.

Turning back around he said "let's do this. Please don't tell me she is married to Lance Lindsey. He's an old friend, along with Ray and also one of my roomies in law school." When it was confirmed he was one and the same, Deeks looked sick. "That son of a bitch. He and Judy knew each other. We used to double with him and Susie. I assumed he married Susie." Deeks then asked if Kensi had gotten the gun log logs from LAPD. With her head down and in a low voice she said "they had a break-in also. The only thing taken was the page with your entries on it."

Deeks just hung his head as he slowly shook it. _What did I do that every time I think things are starting to finally go my way I get kicked in the teeth and slapped down AGAIN? I get reminded that I'm worthless just like the bastard used to tell me._ He then snapped his head up, took out his phone, flipped thru his contacts then dialed, putting it on speaker and laying it on the table in the middle of ops.

"Sargent Marks, weapons control."

"Jumbo, it's Deeks. How goes the war."

"Same old same old, catch em, disarm em, haul em in and melt em down."

"Before we go any further, you are on speaker with some agents with NCIS. I need some help. Have you heard what's going on with me?"

"Oh yea, some bastard trying to hang my partner. You bet your ass. Ever since that log went missing I've been digging around. Gonna lay some seriously bad mojo on someone for ya retriever. What do you need?" The agents were looking at each other and Sam mouthed 'retriever'?

"Hey you let me lay it on them- -ok? I really need to have that discussion with em, no sense you getting in trouble. Now do you still keep you're charity log and tape?"

"Sure do, already pulled your sheet and the dated video. Keep that log locked up where they couldn't get to it. Not that many people even know about it. That's the only reason the brass allow us to do it is we keep it quiet and are careful who gets access. I also had Cindy verify the data and then I signed that is was authentic and she notarized it. It's ready to deliver and to sign the logs for chain of evidence tracking. Figured you'd be sniffing around soon. By the way Cindy said you still owe her dinner. What's that about?"

"Wow-she never told you about that? Before she got shot and was put on desk duty with the bum wheel she pulled me out of a burning patrol car when we were patrolling the projects. Had a small gang problem. Obviously back up got there quickly so we got out with our hide. That was about 3 months after you dumped me bud."

"Yea right, you got me promoted. You did the work then had me write em up and take credit."

"Well I always did hate paperwork besides I took pity on ya. I will have that flash drive picked up so we can track chain of custody. Since I owe Cindy how bout I take you and her to dinner when this is over or at least before they lock me up?"

"Bite your tongue there Deeks, no one's lockin' you up on my watch oh- -and why her include her?" This was said with a chuckle.

"Dude, the woman is your wife. I don't want to get on her bad side, besides don't you want a nice dinner out with her?"

Still chuckling Jumbo responded "Ok but only if you bring that lady of yours I've been hearing about. Bates says she's so far over your head in looks that you need oxygen tanks to be with her. That right?" And they all heard a huge roar of laughter."

"Yea, yea you should know the feeling but if you think I gonna do anything but agree your nuts. My T.O. (Training Officer) taught me better."

"Standin' beside ya isn't she kid?"

"On the nose."

"Ok, gotta go. That drive is locked in Bates safe so have em see him. Give me a call to set up the dinner."

"Oh he will do that and I'll make sure he has extra oxygen tanks with him" came the response from Kensi with a huge grin on her face.

"Oh, a, er Maam" "Say goodbye Jumbo" this from Deeks. "Goodbye Jumbo." And the line went dead.

"Explain" was all Sam said.

 **Gotta have some fun. Deeks is still Deeks after all and we have progress to boot.**


	8. Chapter 8-Progress BUT

**Getting to the finish line here. Not hearing a lot out there. Still reading or did we jump the shark here?**

Running his fingers thru his hair Deeks was ready to answer when Kensi punched him. "Ow, what was that for?"

"When you figure it out you'll know."

"Anyway going on before I was accosted, Jumbo keeps a separate log on all cops who get a piece from him. We donate $50 per gun to the Police Charity Organization. The log serves as our receipt. It is videotaped and the serial number read aloud and verified to maintain chain of custody in case it surfaces again at some time. He was my T.O. (Training Officer) out of the academy. We rode together for a year till I was off probation. Then I was partnered with his future wife, Cindy. Good people. Taught me a whole lot about being a really good cop and also a role model for how to be a good man. A-well-um I didn't have any of those growing up. And retriever is for my 'golden Viking mane' as in golden retriever. Oh, and yes the gun purchases were on the up and up. Bought em both about 3 ½ years ago. 1 as my back up piece and 1 to stash at home. Before that I only had a little 38. Only rule is that they couldn't be guns that might need be used as evidence in a trial."

Kensi, with a huge grin said "yep, another dog reference, just like I thought." Sharing a look the agents all smiled as Kensi added on her way out "I'll go get the drive. I really wanta meet this Jumbo."

Chuckling Deeks replied "Ok by me but know that he is only 5'8" and 135 soakin' wet. He also holds black belts in 3 martial arts and can shoot the wing off a fly. Don't want you doin' a double take when you meet him."

Looking at Deeks she just nodded and walked out. "More interested in the stories he can tell me. Might be gone for a while" was thrown over her shoulder as she headed out of ops."

Sam just patted him on the shoulder and said "bad choice Shaggy."

Now they could deal with the one remaining charge from IA. They still had to handle the alimony, child support issue and most importantly find the shooter.

BATES OFFICE

Kensi walked into Bates office, greeting him and after being introduced to Jumbo they all sat down as Bates handed Kensi the flash drive saying "this clears up the big charge. I really have a problem with the other one though. Marty would never pull that kind of a stunt. After the childhood he had-no way. He would deal with his responsibility like the good man he is."

"Amen" offered Jumbo, "that boy is special but then I suspect you know that agent Blye. And for the record the rumor was right-oxygen tanks definitely required." That got a laugh out of a quickly red faced Kensi and a puzzled look from Bates.

After a quick explanation by Jumbo Kensi went on "sometimes I think I'm the lucky one to have 'caught him' although he has his moments. He is an amazing man given what he's been thru both growing up and on the job." That comment resulted in huge smiles from the 2 men. "Now tell me some stories about him. I know very little about his time at LAPD. After about an hour of stories-most silly but several about Deeks and his actions that marked him in Jumbo's words "one of the best to ever wear the uniform even if some people don't understand him."

Kensi went on asking "please explain that but first why 'retriever' is it the golden hair?"

"Actually no maam. Golden's are among the most loyal, faithful dogs there are. That's Marty. He will never quit on a friend and his word is his bond. How he survived that crappy childhood is something I do not and never will understand. He will also wait forever to do the job right, no shortcuts. Despite his looks and his manner of being a little bit goofy, that man is smart and has a moral compass to die for. He just gets it. I hope you have a good lawyer for him and know that both of us will be first in line to testify as to his character. I just pray that this gets resolved. This has to be hurting him deeply since it involves kids-his kid. He'll never show it thought. Never saw a man that could mask his feelings like he can. As for explaining. Its simple Marty has a wide grey line as far as cops go. Taking a lunch once a week and a dinner with your wife once a month for a little extra coverage on patrol is no big deal Taking drugs, skimming money, ratting out good cops or harming the public he will not tolerate. Most people don't see the line he has drawn. He is relentless if you are a bad cop."

After a minute to absorb what she just heard Kensi just shook her head and said "wow. Some of that I had figured out but a lot of what I heard here now puts a lot of things in perspective, especially how much Sam hurt him with a comment he made. Also explains how he dealt with Siderov. Now let me share a couple stories that are of the classified nature. There should be reports on file with LAPD that, at least you Bates, as his C.O. could access. All I ask is you never talk about them. You need to know some of the other things he has lived thru and done." She then gave them the highlights of what happened at the hands of Siderov, Sam's comment and how he still showed up at the helipad. Then she gave a quick recap of Afghanistan. When she was done there was silence. Jumbo and Bates just looked at each other and smiled. When they were done Kensi took the signed evidence bag, made sure they signed all chain of custody forms for both LAPD and NCIS and started for the door saying "thank you for the data and the evidence. I know understand Marty so much better and that makes me happy."

Then, as she walked to the door after shaking hands with both of them, Jumbo stood and said "I have to get back. Agent Blye it was a pleasure. You take good care of that man for me and tell him the first Sunday after he is acquitted by the IA board-you and he-our place-his lasagna and we'll celebrate."

"You betcha and thanks to both of you for your time and for helping him. He is important to me and I am worried about this whole mess and the toll it's taking on him. It's good to know there's people here he can also depend on and talk to."

Bates stood and shook Kensi's hand and said "am I gonna lose a detective agent Blye?"

With her hand on the door she turned and answered "I honestly don't know. He could have done it to get out of this IA thing but he refused-wouldn't take the 'cowards way out' as he put it. Not sure he has thought about it since. I do know he sees himself a cop because of his love for this city but I hate it when you call him back. Maybe when this is over. Most of what we do is in L.A. anyway. That's as honest as I can be." Bates nodded and she left.

Looking at Jumbo he said "thanks for getting the information together Jumbo." Then after a pause he went on "Actually I hope he does go to them. He seems to have found a home with NCIS along with an obvious respect he would never get hear. We both know how special that woman must be for him to partner with another female."

 **So we still making progress and sense?**


	9. Chapter 9-The Charges and AWOL

**Ok time to start solving this mess, right? Maybe Deeks gets help from an unexpected source- -or maybe that comes later. Now he finds out what the charges are so how will he react to that.**

Just before they all left for the day Deeks cell phone rang. "Shit" he barked. "It's Riviera. Hello." Pause "When?" pause "What are the charges?" pause "Really not over the phone? Why this late in the day are you trying to pile on the aggravation DETECTIVE or make me come in alone since there's no way I can get a PBA rep in a ½ hour?" pause "Really-if you don't want me to use one of your well-earned nicknames then you will damn well address me decently. Remember, innocent till proven guilty so dial it down." Pause "Ok Bates office in ½ hour. I will have someone with me but represent myself since I don't have time to get a lawyer or PBA rep there. Nicely done. Not something you would think of though. Who's pulling your strings?" pause "Ok, same to ya but I am on the way." After hanging up he went on "Kensi, let's go I want someone there to witness whatever is going on. Bates will be there but so will you just in case ok?"

"Can I take my weapon? Sounds like I need to shoot someone."

"Nah princess, waste of lead-keep it in your pants so to speak" and wiggling his eyebrows and grinning they walked out as Deeks continued chuckling at his own joke.

Arriving at Bates office they found Bates and Riviera both already there. "Ok what am I supposed to have done" Deeks growled while staring daggers at Riviera.

Before she could speak Kensi spoke up and said "be very nice detective. I am in a really bad mood and could use a release. You will be civil, right?"

Riviera spoke after pausing and swallowing (Bates was trying really hard to suppress a laugh) "Detective Martin Andrew Deeks you are hereby notified that Internal Affairs has a file open on you and will be charging you with the following- -1-avoiding alimony and child support plus interest in the amount of more than $45,000 over 9 years and 2-discharging a weapon in a reckless manner killing a civilian during a firefight. This is classified as manslaughter. You are on indefinitely suspension with pay, effective immediately and have the right to a PBA rep or outside counsel. You will be advised of your hearing date, time and who will officiate. Leave your gun and shield with the Lt and do not leave town. Finally you will report in to Lt. Bates 3 time's daily basis his required schedule. Any questions?"

Before Deeks could respond Bates offered "kid, send me an email and let me know where you are. Just resend every now and then. No problem. Go about doing your job with NCIS. You have not lost the ability to work with them. Just no LAPD activity."

"Yea ok, thanks L.T., a-why-who is my accuser. I don't believe Judy would do this no matter what" was Deeks response.

"You have the right to know your accuser at this time. It is detective Versey. He is married to the sister of Judy Lindsey's husband-Vance."

Deeks just sat there staring. Kensi looked at him and said "Deeks-Deeks-Marty look at me. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

After a minute he answered "is that all detective or do I need to sign something or what. I just want to go."

Riviera replied "we are done. You know the drill. Again do not leave town. You will be contacted regarding time and place of the hearing and who the 3 officers are and which one is the senior officer in charge."

'Why" was all he kept repeating as they left? He felt like he was doing a perp walk. Kensi must have sensed it also as she put an arm around him, leaned her head against him and glared at anyone who dared smirk.

As they walked out Kensi said "Deeks what the hell is going on. I know you and Versey aren't the best of friends but he has no reason to hurt you."

"All I can think of is Judy has so much hate in her that she poisoned him. We need to have Versey checked out carefully. He would never shoot another cop, even one he hated but she may have pushed him to the point of having it done. He sure has the contacts for that. He spent several years in the crime unit, the gang unit and then moved over to homicide. Please call Eric and have him turn Versey inside out. I'll ask Jumbo to do the same on his end."

"What about Bates. Shouldn't you ask him to dig?"

"Trust me he will be read in by Jumbo. But Jumbo can do a lot more digging under the radar than Bates. He is hi profile and a known friend so he will be watched. Jumbo is 'another blue suit so he can move around a lot easier. Plus not many people know how close we are." And they both made the calls.

"Finally we have a place to start. Thanks Kensi. We will turn him and his life inside out till we find something. Tell Marty not to worry." This came from Nell who was listening in with Eric.

The next morning the 3 agents showed up but no Deeks. When asked, Kensi said "I assume he went surfing. He was gone when I woke up. Just a note on the pillow saying don't worry. I'll be around eventually."

"You let him go out alone with someone out there trying to kill him. What the hell Kensi. Doesn't he have enough goin' on without us making it worse?" G was obviously very upset and Sam wasn't far behind.

"Uh, guys he can take care of himself. This is Deeks we're talking about. He is a survivor. He'll be fine" was her response but she was thinking _oh crap_ _who am I trying to convince, them or me_.

"He can barely walk upstairs Kensi and you think he can take care of himself if a couple of thugs jump his ass. I thought you cared about him. What have you done with the real Kensi?"

Kensi just stared at them. Realizing what she had done. _Why did I do that? What is wrong with me? He would never let me do that. He would have slept by the door to keep me from walking off._ Finally she said "crap" and ran out. As she drove around looking in all the usual spots she thought _why did I do that? Did I forget about the fact I have someone else to care and worry about. Does that make me a lousy girlfriend? I really have been alone to long. Jack and I never had this kind of relationship. He was almost a big brother and a mentor. Older wiser ya-da, ya-da._

It was now 2 hours later, Kensi was home and still no Deeks. His phone was disabled and his car's GPS was turned off. Kensi sat on her couch frozen in fear at what may have happened. She thought about what Sam said and thought _is it possible that I think he is guilty deep down or what?_ _Or maybe I'm thinking back to all the men who have left me and figured that's what's gonna happen again._ About that time Eric called.

"We found something. Hetty is calling everyone back."

When everyone piled in Nell noticed Granger was all alone on one side of the room. Kensi was glaring at him-daring him to speak. Nell began "Here's what we have. Phone calls back and forth between Judy and Versey at all hours and all times of the day. We also have Versey making several calls to a burn phone that was left on and we were able to ping it and get a look at the owner of the phone. Meet Caesar Montoya-former leader of the Latin Lords. He is out of jail. At his trial he swore to kill Deeks. Deeks responded as you might expect-smile and a chuckle. Anyway we can now link Versey with Montoya and we just found this surveillance video showing Versey and Montoya meeting. It appears that Versey is giving him an envelope and a weapon. We can tie Versey and Montoya together on multiple occasions via phone and in person and tie Judy to Versey the same way- -that's way past being the acceptable odds of coincidence. We will be going thru surveillance videos tracking them all as best we can to see what else we can find."

"Excellent work you 2" offered Hetty receiving nods and thanks from everyone in the room.

"Assistant Director, anything you would like to add" Kensi literally snarled. She was so mad Sam was surprised that smoke wasn't coming out of her ears. And she stomped out to look for Deeks.

 **Ok, what happens now we got some leads but Deeks has gone AWOL? Hope he ain't gonna hurt someone.**


	10. Chapter 10 Unexpected Help

**A little unexpected help and an ass chewing at the same time**

THE LAST DROP OUT INN

Deeks had arrived by cab about 5:30 and by 9:00 he had consumed enough alcohol to kill every germ in 3 states. He was having his own private pity party. His operating premise was simple _I've never had anyone but me on my side and here we are back to that. Out on a limb and I'm doing the sawing. Not sure I can or want to face Kensi again anytime soon. This is another epic Deeks fail._ Unfortunately he couldn't drink enough to get drunk (or so he thought). After thinking about many things, he pulled his phone out turned it on and made a call. The minute he did a beep went off in OPS. Eric called Kensi and said "got him. Dew Drop Inn. Address being sent." She loaded it in her Nav system and said "oh shit 2 hours from here."

Meanwhile the person Deeks called walked in and sat down beside him. "What's up sailor?" Then looking at the bartender she ordered a beer. Deeks said he had to visit the little agent's room and would be right back. As the bartender brought her beer she asked "how bad?" His answer was about a dozen.

When Deeks came back she went on "ok Marty what's going on. Why call me and where is Kensi. You didn't piss her off and force her to leave did you?"

Deeks laid it all out then and almost 2 hours later said "so if I resign my position at LAPD as part of an agreement to leave me alone which will sever my ties with NCIS is that offer to go to work for the DEA still open? What do I have to do to make that happen?"

After a few minutes of silence Talia responded "Pretty sure this wasn't a booty call but you can't blame a girl for hopin'. Now let me be sure I got this. You are cuttin' and runnin' and in the process running out on Kensi. Is your communication so bad you'd rather run than talk to her. Thought you cared you big dummy. Caring means suck it up and talk it out not tuck, duck and roll to avoid the issue. As much as I'd thought about you and her splitting this is not the way. You 2 are a match. I refuse to be part of this." As she started to leave after some more 1 way communication, Kensi walked in.

Seeing the 2 of them she saw red. Stomping over she put a hand on Talia's shoulder and spun her around saying "just what the hell do you think you're doing here? Back off now."

Talia just smiled and putting a hand on Kensi's arm said "easy Kensi, back off and let's talk." They walked off to the side while Deeks just sat there staring straight ahead.

"OK, first, he called me. I have been ripping him a new one once he told me what was going on. He is having his own private pity party. Not sure I got thru but told him basically he was a chicken for cutting and running. He is asking about joining the DEA. Told him it wasn't happening. Be gentle though, he is hurting. I suspect someplace deep down he feels like he failed in your eyes and that's not an acceptable option for him. It's obvious you're pretty much the only reason that man cares about drawing a breath for. Help him and let me know if you want this Riviera chick to disappear sometime. Even I don't think he is capable of taking a bad shot."

As she got up to leave Kensi stopped her and asked "why. I know you would like to 'change his oil so to speak."

"Not this way Kensi. Won't be responsible for that. You own him heart and soul. Take good care of it. They are both made of gold. Treat them like your most prized possession. He is so worth it. He just has no clue. Whoever screwed that boy up should be shot."

"He was" Kensi responded, chuckling at the same time then went on "thank you Talia, that's more than I could have expected from you given our history. Be safe" and they hugged before Talia left. Setting there for a minute a whole range of thoughts and emotions ran thru Kensi's mind. Love to hate, concern to not understanding, why would he cut and run. This is when he needs support to the most. Why didn't he come to me? Is he that embarrassed that he can't face me? Finally, standing up and taking a big breath she sat down on the stool beside him.

"Hey sex machine, what's bugging ya" she said as she tried her best to smile and sound normal.

"Hey back princess. What are you doing here in the worthless section? Haven't you heard? I skipped out on a wife and son. Left em high and dry. On top of that I am careless and shot a civilian for the hell of it. I'm gonna end up in prison on manslaughter charges and have no idea how all this happened."

"Wow" was Kensi's response. Looking at the bartender she said "I'll have whatever he's drinking. Hemlock is it? Gotta get in the proper mood to feel sorry for ourselves, right detective?"

"Don't mock me princess. I let you down and Sam and G and everyone else. Guess that's just the way it is. I always marveled at how G survived 37 foster homes and all that. Guess it takes a special person to handle all that and I'm for sure not special. It's better that I just walk away quietly or whatever. Just do me a favor and please don't close yourself off again. You need to experience life. Not all men are as screwed up as Jack and I."

At this point Kensi blew up. Jumping off the stool she grabbed Deeks and spun him around so they were nose to nose and growled "you listen to me you big stupid, shaggy surfer. You are the man I want. Nothing has happened to change that and nothing will. This will be sorted out. We have several great leads that came up after you left. I know neither of us communicate worth a shit but that stops now. I. WILL. NEVER. LEAVE. YOU. NOR. GIVE. UP. ON. YOU. You waited for me to cross the lake now come on. I'm taking you home and you are going into work with me to solve this tomorrow, hangover and all. You will live with your hangover and we will solve this and we will have a life together. Do you read me buster. I'll give ya the 4 hour pity party beer fest but now you will stand tall and we will figure this out."

Deeks just smiled. _Wow he thought, that's a side of Kensi I've never seen. She always acted like oh yea, we're together but didn't make a big deal out of how she felt._ "Ok, but I hope you drove. I see 4 of ya right now."

 **Wow, thank you Talia. What do you think? Can you see Kensi responding that way? Had a few doubts as she never really voices how strongly she feels about him. We assume basis what we see but this is a pretty definite statement.**


	11. Chapter 11-Meeting Lance

**Ok, the last chapter was a cutaway to the Bar. While that was going on the rest were still back reviewing the data Eric and Nell had found**

MEANWHILE BACK AT THE MISSION THE REST OF THE TEAM IS STILL IN OPS

While Granger glared at them G went on "We have enough to bring Versey and Judy in for a chat at the boat house. Hetty you agree?"

"Most certainly Mr. Callen. I suggest you and Mr. Hanna contact Bates, get Versey to his office and then perp walk the bugger out. Ms. Blye, I believe you should have the honor of bringing in Judy Lindsey, just play nice please. Then she looked around and noticed Kensi had left. Oh bugger. This is not good."

"A Hetty, er do you think" started Granger who was cut off by Sam's stare and he turned and walked out with G right behind him.

Looking at Hetty he offered "guess it's up to me to go pick up this Judy Lindsey."

Before Sam and G arrived at Bates office Bates had Versey in for a little 'heart to heart.' Bates thru a thin file on the desk in front of the detective "read this' and sat down.

When Versey was finished he looked up with a panic stricken look and said "my God, I had no idea. Why didn't anyone tell me or share these before now?"

"Not the man's style, he prefers to stay out of the way. Too much time undercover." Just then the 2 agents walked in.

Looking at Bates and Versey Sam said "Detective, we would like to talk to you in regard to the attempted murder of a federal agent. Would you come peacefully or do we need to arrest you?"

The detective stared for a second and said "I want my PBA rep with me."

"Why, you got something to hide? We just want to chat" G spat out.

Bates handed Sam the folder saying-"makes for interesting reading and a little leverage."

Versey finally agreed to leave with them but reserved the right to ask for representation at some point in time. On the drive back G read the file and looking back at Versey said "feelin' real good about yourself after reading these are ya?" Sam looked at G with a questioning look. "These are letters of recommendation, requests, almost pleas to the promotions board to strongly consider promoting Versey to Detective 1st grade or even Detective Sargent. All hand written and signed by Deeks.

The next day, they still had not heard from Deeks and Kensi was now MIA also as Granger pulled up at the Lindsey home. He had tried last night and no one was home. He looked around and was surprised to see Deeks truck parked by the curb. Quickly becoming nervous and concerned he sped up as he got to the door. Ringing the intercom doorbell he heard "we're on the patio, grab some coffee on your way thru."

Walking out on the patio Granger saw Lance, Deeks and Kensi sitting at a table having coffee. Standing up as he approached, Deeks said "Assistant Director Granger meet Mark Lindsey. We were just having a very enlightening discussion. Sit down and let us fill you in."

As he sat he gave Deeks a _you are in deep dodo bud_ look to which Deeks simply raised his eye brows, nodded and while grinning began by telling him it would be ok, just please listen. As Granger sat down he said "I'm here to bring your wife in for questioning in the attempted murder of a federal agent plus knowing lying to the LAPD IA Department for the purpose of defrauding said department.

Lance's response surprised him "Ok Mr. Assistant Director, why don't you drink your coffee and listen for a minute first. What they found out (pointing at the 2 junior team members) is I threw her out a year ago. She did nothing but bad mouth Marty our whole time together and I finally realized the only reason for that was Adam was his son not mine. I confronted her and she owned up to it. We even had DNA run to verify-my call by the way. She had no choice. Then she told me everything-leaving Marty, not wanting roomie here to know anything about Adam until she told him about the terms of the divorce-nonnegotiable or she was prepared to scream rape. I lost it. This guy is one of the good ones. No way he deserves that. She has been living with her sister and her husband since I threw her out. We are in the process of working out the settlement. Her only motivation is money. That's what started all this. I have seen the original papers stating no visitation, alimony or child support but I don't know what happened to them. Then Marty told me this story and some things started falling in place. Steve Michaels is handling the settlement. He's also Marty's attorney but something felt off. I had been having her followed to help in our settlement and got proof she was sleeping with Michaels. What a mess. Anyway I will do all I can but my testimony alone won't do it is hearsay only." The 3 talked for a little while including Kensi recapping what they knew and had found out after Deeks walked out and then they all left. Kensi was going to get Judy and Deeks was going back to the boatshed to see Versey.

Before they separated Kensi grabbed him and said "I let you down. You should not have been left alone with someone trying to kill you. Sam gave me an earful and he was right."

"Easy princess. It was on purpose. I had to think all this thru. Besides you rode in on your white horse and helped me. I was convinced during a long walk and a long talk with Monty, he really is pretty smart by the way, that Judy had to be behind it. I cut myself off on purpose. I wanted to think, to figure this out. To deal with everything going thru my mind including how Lance and Judy got together. Calling Talia was spur of the moment. The beer finally caught up to me. We should have talked this earlier today but I was in no condition to be rational. Thank you for what you did and your understanding. As for Judy seems she set her sights on Lance as soon as she learned of my plans to be a Public Defender. Then Lance gets wise and she moves on to Steve. She is out for the money and herself-hence the complaint to IA. I'm guessing she poisoned Versey and he is somehow involved. Destroying the gun log, knowing and either doing or hiring someone else to break into Lance's office etc." Kensi told him about Montoya again and you could see him visibly relax. Now he knew for sure. "Good choice, that man hates my guts. Actually a good chance the gun that shot that civilian belonged to him originally. That would also be in the missing log. Jumbo wasn't required to track chain of evidence on them but the other log had all that data. It had chapter and verse on where it came from, who we took it from, the whole case history as needed to insure identity of the gun was established. Now I gotta go." He was riding with Granger and quickly learned why Sam had taken the Challenger in for service. Granger was a worse driver than Kensi.


	12. Chapter 12-Confessions and ?

**This got a little long so I broke it into 2 chapters. We are down to the fessing up and cleaning up-let's hear from ya!**

BOATSHED

Sam and G had Versey on the 'bad side of the table' and Sam was facing him. "So here's what we know detective" and Sam laid it all out. Judy, Montoya, the tapes of him giving him money and a gun. He paused for a minute and then said "and thru it all Deeks is pleading your case to the promotions board. That last letter is dated the day BEFORE he was shot. We have all we need for attempted murder of a federal officer as he was on our dime when he was shot. We will also add, conspiracy to defraud and conspiracy to aid in the filing of a false police report-the one that started an IA investigation. Now that you have read those letters how do you feel!" Pausing again they saw Versey looking down very ashamed. "Now give us Montoya so we can wrap this up. Judy is on her way here to fill in all the details from her side. Would you like us to allow Deeks to spend some time with you or you gonna tell us where Montoya is. He was the shooter, right?"

The look of panic on his face was enough of an answer. "Yea Montoya was the shooter. Only took $5000 as he hates Deeks guts. He likes to hang out at the 'Last Chance Bar and Grill' on Pekoe. He is trying to rebuild his gang. Normally there after 6 pm. Now please don't let Deeks come in here. I don't wanta face him."

Once out of the room Sam and G fist bumped. "Did you see the look on his face when you asked about seeing Deeks? That was priceless. Almost wish we could make it happen though. The guy deserves a little justice ya know" G was saying as they sat in the outer office. The transport officers were taking Versey to LAPD holding to await trial.

"Solving this and getting Deeks off the hook will be enough. Would like to get some confirmation from the woman though and the why behind this whole thing. Versey doesn't strike me as the one who planned all this. Besides I'd give ya even money Deeks would say its Judy's fault and let that guy off the hook. Hey why don't you call Bates and let him haul Montoya in? He's been a help and would appreciate this. From what Kensi said he might take this Jumbo with him. He would really like a piece of Montoya."

G looked at Sam and got a very mischievous smile and then Sam heard "Lt. Bates, G. Callen. How would you and Jumbo like the guy who shot Deeks? (Pause) Yea, full confession. We'll send ya chapter and verse with the video testimony and our reports. (Pause) Sure figured you might want a piece of someone in this whole thing. Versey's ours. He goes for conspiracy to commit murder of a federal officer. Deeks was on our dime so we take him, you get Montoya for attempted murder of an LAPD officer and maybe we'll just let Kensi have Deeks ex." Sam could hear Bates on the other end of the phone as he was chuckling along with G. "OK, let us know when you got him and thanks for the help."

Just then Kensi walked in with Judy. Followed 10 minutes later by Deeks. She had found her at Versey's house. The senior agents looked at Deeks with raised eyebrows and he just nodded saying "its good guys."

Just then the transport agents took Versey out of the room and headed to LAPD holding to await arraignment. Looking at each other Judy screamed "you squealed didn't you. They got nothing you weak piece of crap. I'll bet you even made it my fault." Versey just looked at her, shook his head and walked off.

Kensi put Judy in the room and sat down to 'talk' to her. Sam and G filled Deeks (and Kensi basis her coms unit) in on everything. They didn't need much from her but Deeks said "I want to talk to her." Then he started towards the room.

Sam held him back and said "give Kensi some room first.

"Judy. We have Versey's confession and Montoya's location. He'll be wrapped up so we really don't need much from you.

"Then why am I here? Lock me up or let me go." And she looked down at her lap.

"We need you to clear Marty Deeks of the alimony and child support charges you wrongly filed. To do that I need the original documents you stole and doctored."  
"I got nothing to say to you and sure as hell ain't helping that bastard after what he did. Where is the worthless piece of humanity?" All 3 men jumped and started moving knowing what was gonna happen at that point. Sam grabbed Deeks and said go G. Callen arrived as Kensi, who had Judy against the wall was drawing back for a round house right.

He grabbed her wrist as he whispered "she's not worth it. She gets jail and you get Deeks. I'd call that a hell of a trade."  
"You and him. Wow are you really that desperate or do you just like to get laid and be dominant. Kensi spun and G finally had to pick her up. He had a hand around her waist and was carrying her on his hip. She was throwing a fit.

Outside Deeks said "I'm gonna talk to her." Sam looked at him as G put Kensi down and she was still fuming. She started to say something but Deeks stopped her "you yourself said I need closure and your right but I also need to prove to myself I'm not who she thinks I am. She sounds too much like my dad."

After a minute all 3 nodded as Sam said, only half smiling "Do I need to search you for weapons?"

Deeks gave him the _ha-ha your funny"_ and walked in the room. Judy just glared at him.

After just looking at her for a few minutes Deeks quietly offered "what the hell did I ever do to earn your loathing? We talked about a little beach house, kids, playing our violins on the deck looking out over the ocean and surfing. Teaching our kids to play and to surf. You were gonna paint and teach and I was gonna be a lawyer. Then you were gone and 3 months you're married and pregnant. And you file papers asking that I never see my kid or pay child support and for your information-alimony ended when you remarried so you didn't even get that right."

Shooting daggers at him she responded "Do you really have no clue? You were the perfect guy until those exams. For 4 weeks you were gone 20 hours a day. The first 2 years were great. My gorgeous husband, possessor of a 142 IQ and 85% retention of everything he read or watched was straight A's-top of his law school class. You were in line for a top job anywhere in the US. Big bucks, the whole thing. Then 3rd year-B's and you tell me you want to be a public defender. I didn't sign on to be the wife of an underpaid, overworked do-gooder. I paid my dues working double shifts to help pay the bills. Why did you give up? Anyway, once I decided I needed some attention I started going to our favorite bar and kept running into Lance. He was on the rebound from Susie. At first we just talked about old times. Then he told me about the job he had lined up with his dad's firms. Full partner up front, $250K year one. I took him to bed that night and we spent most nights after that together while you had no clue. You didn't care enough to notice your wife was cheating. You gave up so I followed suit and never looked back." Then she just sat there glaring at him. Kensi was having serious thoughts about storming back in and slapping the bitch. Talking to her Marty that way when Deeks put his hand up. She just smiled knowing he read her mind. What he didn't read was _wow, smart, basically photographic memory. Why didn't I notice this? He does seem to know a lot of stuff off the top. Damn I underestimated him again and I'm supposed to know him better than anyone._


	13. Chapter 13 The End

**I know, nasty place to break a chapter, but the plot bunnies are on steroid laced carrots and they demanded it. Enjoy, there is a quick epilogue at the end of this so this is the last chapter. As I stated this is more Deeks back story than shot em up, put em the hospital. I hope you enjoyed it and that u see this as a possibility. Let me know.**

Raising his voice he growled "You really want to know what happened, I'll tell you. I wanted to keep that dream alive. The difference between A's and B's was the time I found to spend with my wife-yes you. As little as it was, it was all I could give you. I was sleeping 4 or 5 hours a night and working 2 jobs myself, remember. I wasn't and I'm still not into the money. It's about doing right and justice and fairness and most of all living with my conscious. Money isn't important. Family, loyalty, being able to look in the mirror at the end of the day. Those are important. Knowing the person you are with cares about you, not who you are or what/who you know or the balance in your check book. I maybe have a soft spot in my heart but yours is a piggy bank that will never be full. Misery is the only thing you love. For me, it's knowing I have people who care about me when I'm down and hold me up. I found that. All you found was a hollowness and bitterness driven by greed. You are incapable of loving someone to the point you would take a bullet for them. What you should know is that feeling is the most exhilarating and freeing feeling in the world. It means the other person knows you would do that for them. The people I work with fill that bill. We would and have taken that bullet for each other-gladly and I found someone who feels the same way."

At that last comment Judy actually felt a pang of jealousy and quietly asked "you found someone? What's she like?" The 'audience looked at each other wondering how Deeks was gonna handle this.

Pausing, then looking at the camera, he turned back to face Judy saying "yea I did. I'm in here only because she was right when she told me she knew I needed to have this conversation so I had closure. Now I know why you kept my kid away from me and why the IA investigation. Greed. She is the antithesis of that. She is exasperating, demanding, bold, always wanting to be in charge at work. But she is also absolutely the most beautiful creature God ever put on this planet. All she wants is someone who knows when to get out of the way and follow, when to stand beside her and when to step in front of her to protect her. She is the most amazing woman I have ever met in my life and SHE. CARES. ABOUT. ME. I am the guy that gets to see the soft, giggly, lacy little girl inside. I have the best of all worlds. I get be her partner at work and at home. I get to go home to her and put my head beside hers every night. She cares if I'm ok or not and if I'm not she just holds me till I am. Some nights I just lay there and just watch her breath and thank whoever matches people for making me the luckiest man alive. When things get tough, no matter where I am, all I need is the image of those big round eyes and that smile-the special one she has just for me- and the world is back on track and I. AM. HOME.-Anywhere on the planet. And the biggest thing about her is that of all the good lookin', successful, nice guys in the world she settled on some goofy character that spent his childhood practicing to be a punching bag. You explain how that happens cause I can't." And with that confession Deeks just looked down.

As Deeks started to leave the room, planning to go out to the pier the 3 agents and Deeks heard Judy say "wow, I wish you would have looked at me like you did when you talked about her. Maybe I would have learned. The originals are in Versey's safe. His wife can get them for you." At that point Deeks just kept walking.

Walking into the outer area he came face to face with a group of wide eyed people who just stared at him. Deeks just stared back and then walked out to the pier and sat on the edge. "A-a H-Hetty" stuttered Kensi between sobs, "how does this affect us?"

"Child I have already filled in the director and had this conversation with him. He wasn't thrilled but he also said that he lost a great agent because of Gibbs rigid enforcement of the policy. Ziva and Tony were a great team. Then he went on but so are Kensi and Deeks. Almost as good as G and Sam. Tell em to keep it out of the work space and I don't care what they do off the clock." Then, after a pause she added "besides child why do you think I matched him up with you? Do you realize how good a team you 2 are, cause everyone else does. You had best marry that man quick."

Kensi then looked towards the door Deeks went out when Sam put a hand on her shoulder and said "I think I need to handle this one Kens. Pretty sure he's a mess right now." As Sam headed out he heard Granger, of all people, say "agent Blye, I agree, you better damn well marry that man." With that Kensi looked at all of them for a minute and then stomped into the room and sat down across from Judy.

"For the record-I am the woman he was talking about. Also for the record, THANK. YOU. He is the most amazing, warm, caring, attentive man I have ever met. He is the only one I have ever met that I don't have to "be" someone with. Just me- - -and him. And because you are just a greedy stupid bitch, you sent him to me. I will spend my life making up for what you did to him and thanking you for the best gift I ever got." Then she got up and walked around the table and stared at Judy who was starting to stand. Continuing she said "you don't deserve anyone like that." Then Kensi threw a straight right that decked Judy and walked out with a huge grin on her face. In the outer area was heard "Mr. Beale?" "Deleting as we speak Hetty."

Outside Sam approached Deeks and made sure he knew he was there before putting a hand on his shoulder as Deeks stood up. "Well said man, well said. Sounds a lot like me talking about Michelle. But don't ever think you aren't worthy of her Marty. She's at least as lucky as you and don't forget that." All the emotions of the last few months exploded in Deeks. He looked at Sam and fell to his knees and sobbed as bad as Kensi was inside on G's shoulder. "It's over my brother" Sam whispered as he put a hand on each of Deeks shoulders. Then he knelt down and just held him.

Finally Deeks looked at Sam and said "how is this gonna go down with Hetty and Granger. Am I gonna have to go back to LAPD? Not sure I want to do that after all this."

Chuckling Sam said "The answer is simple-Hetty has the papers with her and your new badge in her pocket. Vance is all smiles. Bates gets Montoya, we get Versey, Kensi nailed Judy with a right and you get the girl. Sounds like the perfect ending to me _probie_." Then with Sam's arm around him they walked back in. Deeks needed to get it all over with.

Walking in he looked at Hetty who simply slid an open folder in front of him and handed him a pen. A minute later, handing him a new badge she smiled and said "welcome home agent Deeks. Take good care of your partner-she will certainly take good care of you." Everyone hugged or fist bumped him-even Granger. Kensi watched all this from just off to the side having asked to 'freshen up' after her time on G's shoulder.

After everyone had said something she walked up to Deeks and while staring straight into his eyes said "Hetty?" Getting a big grin and nod, Kensi launched herself at Deeks, arms and legs wrapping around him. "Welcome agent Deeks" and then she planted a kiss that would melt stone.

EPILOGUE

1 month later Deeks got official notice all charges were dropped but by then he had already signed on as an NCIS agent. Lance had asked him to respect the fact that Adam looked to him as a father. He agreed to let Deeks visit with and get to know Adam and maybe down the road they would deal with it. But with all that had happened they (including Kensi who was part of the discussion and would be in the boy's life with Deeks) agreed he didn't need any more disruptions and emotional trauma in his life for a while. Deeks offered to help pay for any therapy and Lance roared with laughter. "Marty I got insurance up the ass and money to burn. You take care of yourself and that woman and let this play out. I give you my word it will work out over time. I'll see to it."

Deeks had the closure he needed and all could tell a weight was lifted. Kensi finally admitted to all just how much she cared about Deeks and they were better than ever on and off the job.

One night after a particularly tough case (abducted children, abuse etc.) the team was out celebrating the win. All 8 of them (Hetty and Granger even!) when Deeks looked at Kensi and simply said "Since I have already laid bare my feelings the only thing left is to say I love you dearly and would you marry me?" As he said that a little blue box appeared on the table. Kensi didn't hesitate and second before screaming "yes again I say you damn betcha". As they were admiring the ring and congratulating Deeks their waitress arrived with champagne.

Raising her glass Hetty simply said "to 2 of the best people I know who have finally found each other and a love that will last till the stars go dark." That got a chorus of amens.

 **Fade to black. So there it is. Told you it would be different but I wanted Deeks to open up and get some closure. I just watched an early season 2 episode and even there Deeks made a reference that could lead you to believe he had a wife or kid or both in his past-or at least a younger sibling. Anyway, we shall see. Let me know what you think as this is kind of radically different from most stories posted.**


End file.
